


Obscenely

by Alaxamber



Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [4]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cyborgs, Diary/Journal, Found Poetry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Relationship(s), Sleep, Sneaking Around, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: Venomous found he could not sleep, and in his late night wandering finds a room that is wheilded shut. What was left to the dustmites within the room?And how did what was found lead him to finally talking to Boxman, and finding out they wanted many of the same things. Will our Boxy agree to take things further?**story is complete! Stay tuned for the next part!**
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Laserblast's Perplexity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949647
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

He had found himself wandering. It was late, and the only bits of the factory that still hummed with life were the large furnaces that kept the molten steel turning and the few bots casting large parts for some of the other machines. Work that took long hours, so that the normal working day can stay on schedule instead of grinding to a halt each time a broiler blew a side. 

The low sounds of robots moving deeper in the factory were the only sounds to accompany his walk about the metal walls. It wasn’t often he could not sleep, usually when he fell into bed, he was out in the matter of moments. Regardless if he woke still tired. But not tonight, he was not tired, and his muscles did not sing the song of needing the sweet release of sleep, so he continued to wander.

Finding small closets and storage rooms, some hallways had boxes filling each part, he could spy no doors when his curiosity got the better of him as he stood on his toes looking over the large boxes of Cob knows what. Then he came to a single door way down an empty hall. He would have passed right by it, but there was a large fake…tree in front of it? Something that was completely out of the ordinary and down a hall that looked barely used.

With interest he looked back the way he came, his boots had left clear imprints into the dust. He pushed the tree away, sneezing as the dust was disturbed. He covered his face as he tried to stifle the now multiple sneeze attack he was in the middle of. After a bit he was able to catch his breath and then try the door handle. Locked; of course it was locked. He inspected the small keyhole and frowned when he noticed the key had been broken off inside of it. 

He stood and took a closer look at the frame; the door was definitely welded shut to the frame. It seemed as though Boxman had a secret, and one he went through some extreme lengths to hide. A small thrill of excitement chased up Venomous’ back. 

With an inquisitive look he took a few steps back and pushed the fake tree to the side, and held his face as he had another sneezing attack. Once he could breathe again, he took a closer look at the welds. He would have to gain the help of one of the bots or maybe he could even find a small laser cutter in Boxman's office… 

That idea had him moving on quick feet to the office he knew was Boxman's. Pressing the side of his head to the door, he could not hear any movement within. With a smirk curling his lip, he opened it just a small measure and slipped within, careful to not let it creak. No need to alert any of the security bots that patrolled the halls. 

The room was illuminated with the soft light of a computer screen, and a sound he had not heard through the door. Soft snoring came from a well worn couch over in the corner of the room. His brows pulled tight in slight surprise and worry that he had already been caught. However, his eyes found a sleeping Boxman curled on the couch covered by the blue paper of a schematic with a few pens under his human hand while his fowl hand was curled up and covered his eyes. 

Venomous felt a smile curling his lips as he snuck further into the room; the thrill of simply breaking and entering had a spark of excitement in his movements. His smile had crept into a smirk as he tiptoed with skillful ease over the mess of metal bits, scattered papers, books and the general disarray of Boxman’s personal working office. Arriving at the desk, he spared a glance at the sleeping man who seemed to still be in a deep sleep, before pulling open the drawers. He knew Boxman had a few small laser cutters and had always complained when another went missing, only to find it after buying a new one. 

There was now a spot in the top drawer where he kept a small stack; Boxman had been quite proud of himself that he found so many scattered throughout his office. He had been even more excited when after a month they had found their way back into the same spot. Venomous couldn't help but give him a small content smile and pat the back of the shorter male’s shoulders when he pulled him into his office and showed the stash. 

With a small squeak, the slide of well oiled metal, the drawer was open. Within was the small stash of roughly 15 differently sized handheld laser cutters, a soft few ‘clinks’ of metal and he had a handful of them. Who knew what their battery strength was left at and he didn't want to risk having to sneak back in. 

A last moment glance at the male on the couch caused a stall in his exit. Venomous looked about and found a discarded lab coat. Picking it up, he was careful to check the pockets to make sure nothing would poke the sleeping man before deeming it good and placed it over them. 

The soft snort from Boxy made the other side of his lip curl and the smirk turned once more into a smile. He found himself thinking he could spare a few extra moments, what was a good Villain without taking a chance to watch someone sleep? Boxman’s lips were rose color with a tint of green much like his cheeks, one marked with a drool track. Something he would have normally found gross, looked much…  _ cuter _ , on the sleeping male. Soft looking light green hair blew too and fro as he breathed. Without a second thought he reached forward and pushed the hair away. The movement of the hair caused the sleeping male to grunt loudly, grumbling out "Obscenely" or something that sounded quite like it, then he rolled on the couch taking the lab coat and curling up with it. 

A laugh bubbled in his throat but he kept it to a smile until he was back out of the room. He let himself chuckle and keep the memory of the sleeping face close to his thoughts as he made his way back to the welded shut room. With a glance at his watch he saw it was about 2 am; no one was due to be awake and running for another three hours. Plus, this hallway was sequestered enough that no one would think to look down it. At least he assumed. 

Back by the door and after another sneezing fit, he set about trying to cut through the welds. He had thought this would be a simple endeavor and while the cutters all seemed to be at different settings and different levels of charge, none seemed to be capable of cutting whatever metal Boxman had used to keep the door shut. 

With a huff, he leaned back against the wall and slid down, resting on his heels. Giving a cursory look at his watch he pushed back his damp hair, 2:30am. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the small cuts into the door left by the laser cutters; surely Boxman would notice if he just cut a 'him' shaped hole. Perhaps if he tried to make one that looked like Boxman? 

A shrug and a small "hmm" came before he took out the strongest laser cutter and began to cut a vague "Boxman" shaped circle in the middle. He was careful to cut to where the point would be at the bottom so he could push the hole open and it would not clatter to the floor within. 

Slowly he lowered the Boxman shaped metal piece to the floor, allowing him access to this hidden room. Sparing one last glance down the empty corridor, he crawled into the dark room. It was pitch dark, the dim bit of light from the hall only shone on the floor and left the rest of the room hidden. He lit the smallest laser cutter as he lifted it, to inspect the room. 

It was rather basic, a bed sat in the corner, no sheets pulled over it. He assumed the bundles on the bed were those. The walls had a few blotches of what appeared to be color but no real painting. One wall had a red stripe, an oddly familiar bolt shape in the middle. He walked along the wall, his hand softly running along the dust covered paint over to a small window, the shutters were closed tight with rust, but the laser cutter made quick work of the latch. The view was one of the large botanical gardens Boxman had completed when he and Fink had moved in. From this vantage point he could see the way the gardens were sorted and organized, a view that was unlike any other window in the factory.

A smile grew as did a feeling that clutched around his heart. The shape of the garden was familiar, it looked like it was modeled after the one in Riot City.

With his lip firmly between his fangs and a furrow cut deep in his brow he turned and surveyed the room. Why had Boxman not given him this room when they arrived? It looked to be the best suited; closer to the gardens and with a few new turns it would be closer to Boxman’s office. Why did he hide it away?

He walked back to the bed and looked down at it once more, there was a box he had not seen earlier. It looked as though it had been tossed amongst the bundles of sheets. As he lifted it the bottom broke free releasing its contents. It seemed age had not been its friend as the insides scattered; a half bag of suckers, magazines and news clippings, a few POW cards, and a small book. 

He lifted his arm, checking his watch again; 3:10am. Still safe for a while longer, and the excitement of being where he shouldn't still kept his mind awake and active. He carefully picked up the items, stacking them in a neat pile. Wanting to look through them more closely and without the fear of being caught, he decided to take them back to his private rooms.

-

Back in his own room he got changed; he hated knowing that so many sneezing fits had been left in the elbow of his jacket. He had left the area much like he had found it, doing his best to cover his tracks. Sure, if someone looked  _ too _ close they would notice the scrapes in the dust and the large cut out barely pulled back into place, they might assume someone had been in there. But he hoped time would sooth any more distrust he might sew into the factory owner.. 

Once changed he sat on the bed and began to go through each item, searching for a reason Boxman would have wanted to seal both the box and the room away. The POW cards: Silversparks, El-bow, Greyman and even Foxtail. It was nearly the whole old POINT team. His card deserved to be thrown into the incinerator… Venomous rubbed his face and moved onto the magazines. 

They were some of the counter-mail-off-market deep Villain stuff. Most of it about the secret lives of Heros. He had never bothered to subscribe to them once he made his way into the Villain world, knowing most of it was blown out of the water drool. But it looked like 6-11 years ago they had a real journalist working for them. Because on pages 10-16 and 20-24 in the magazines were blown up pictures of him and Sparks both separate times he had gotten her in an alleyway. He snapped both magazines shut and blew air hastily from his nose. At least even in the Villian news cutting room, faces of masked heros are kept secret too. 

The last few years had made the time a bit fuzzy for him, but he was sure he had never really mentioned to Boxman  _ who _ he had been dating at the time he had all but sucked Boxman’s tongue into his throat. It had been obvious though, hadn't it? There were other tabloids that showed them on dates, and called them the next ‘Superhero Power Couple’. But what those magazines did not show, and clearly not these ‘deep Villain’ ones, were the fights he and Sparks used to have.

His utter feelings of inadequacy, the fact that even with his skills in grappling and hand to hand, if he was without his helmet and the Villain was physically stronger he would be dead. His powers were not enough, they never would be. So came the fights about long hours held up in his room, the fights that he was not interested in her or their relationship. He had had other things on his mind; how were his plants, how were the bacteria growing on this second batch, would the glorbs take to the new enhancements, could he splice human and rat DNA, could he finally get his dick in Lad Boxman. Many things took precedence over…. 

He blinked a few times and clicked his tongue. Well, he had been a fucking jack ass. 

He looked around the room, half expecting Carol to appear and yell something at him like he had seen her do to a few miscreants across the lot in the Bodega. He had fooled himself into thinking that he wasn't playing a game back then, and was just having some fun before he showed everyone his hand. 

With an idle wonder about if that was his first neg against his once lvl 8 score, just how poorly he had treated Sparks in all of this, he sat the magazines down and looked over the news clippings. Cut outs of Laserblast, small articles with his quotes, things that looked like they belonged in a scrapbook.

He had fooled himself into thinking the only one that would get hurt might have been Sparks. His own ego kept himself from realizing he had not taken into account what he had done to  _ Lad Boxman _ . He couldn't think of the name without a curl to his lip, and a soft laugh huffed from him. It was an easier time where he thought he could play with feelings, fast and loose. He lived each day like it was his last because any moment it could have been. He was a SuperHero without the Super or really the hero part.

Last he picked up the small book, it was hand sized and the first page was type faced. He sat back on his bed, pulling his heavy blanket atop him. He had found the weight of the thick T-Rex down helped him sleep tremendously. 

**To: Boxman baby 16**

**Today you have chosen Villanny over Heroism. You have already shown an affinity for the Bokman name, and now you will take your next step into adulthood. You probably know from your siblings that you do not have to choose and you can also change your mind later on. This journal and thousands of others have helped all Bokman family members into becoming the best Super they can be. This journal is not only for helping you find your preferred gender and or physical sex but it is also here to help you keep your thoughts organized. More so for those of us who have not been gifted with Cyborg parts of our memories or brains.**

-

_ Amazing _ . He would have never thought Boxman would have been related to the Bokmans, this led him to thinking that maybe most Bird-Adjacents who had ‘man’ at the end might be part of the huge family. Truly it was dizzying with the amount of them not only in the neutral zone but also throughout the Galaxy. 

Past the typeface page was Boxman’s chicken scratch writing that filled the next part of the journal. So small and messy he could not make out much of it. Quite like when Fink had been learning to write, he would have to take her word on it if she had spelt something correctly. 

He skimmed the first couple of pages until he was finally able to make out an entry. Sure, he was going through the innermost workings of his Business partner’s gender awakening, something he was sure was very private. But what kind of Villain would he be if he had just left so many juicy little bits of forgotten memories continue to rot away? 

-

**198X( Along the margins of the pages were small doodles, some resembled fish, other’s birds, but all of them had a metal look and were definitely bots.)**

_ Today I finally made my choice. Like I have said before I had three options three, as well as a few choices down the road, I am not sure if my future mate would be able to have children, so knowing the option for the change in hormones is nice. I almost hate that I figured out gender doesn't matter when I like someone, would have made this choice easier. Well, it isn’t like anyone is forcing me to choose. It wouldn’t hurt a family as large as this if some of us would rather stay on the middle path and stay infertile. No I want to be a boy, and I am going to be one of the best SuperVillain’s the Neutral Zone will have ever seen!! _

**198x (the only things between the entries were more drawings and schematics)**

_ Today I got to take my first hormones! It was weird to feel the ports open when the new wires and vials were added, I can still feel the BioMetal healing to the new addition. All I want to do is itch them! My Sibling Gin told me that I may start to get a weird reaction to it. I will need to be ready. I have a bit longer before they will through my naming party, then I will take my leave from The Nest and go to stake my claim. I am thinking about Riot City for a bit. _

**198x(scribbles like he has started to write, but thought better. One page was nearly black from being crossed out whatever could have been written on the back was done now as well)**

_ Alright, now I think I may have made a mistake in waiting as long as I did. Sure I was only a year or two later than my other siblings, yet I don't remember any of them reacting this way. My emotions seem to be all over the place, and anger seems to be where it sits for the most part. My face is gross, I used to have such soft skin, now though? You could oil half of the Nest’s machines with me and my back has broken out. Thankfully my face hasn’t but that might be because I have not stopped using the feminine face wash, not the stuff my brother had gotten me. More feathers appeared to… to mix with the light green hair around my… sheath now has small white feathers, my chest had more hair also. I just feel gross…  _

**199x (now the pictures caused a blush to rise on Venomous’ cheeks. It seemed young Boxman was no longer focused on Bots and animals, now there were doodles of gentiles, breasts, mouths, heck he was pretty sure one of them was an ankle. He did not question the few odd stains he could see.)**

_ Well… now I see why my brothers did not want us just walking into their Roosts. Sure, I had explored down there, sure I had opened my own slit to see the pretty much formless area, a hole that could become either with the right hormones. Holy hell though, nothing nothing holds a light to… what did Rac say, ‘jacking it’? Just thinking about it I want to again… how many times is too much? I was shocked when I first got a ‘boner’ it felt so odd to feel something harden inside of me. I am thankful the change was not as painful as my sister Filla’s. I have just a few more weeks until I am meant to leave, but how can I do that if I can’t get myself under control?  _

**199x (the following pages had much like the ones before the other entry but soon the pronagraphic drawing turned back into robotic fish & small trash can on wheels. Venomous smiled as one of them looked alot like Jethro.)**

_ I have finally gotten myself under some sort of control. My work here at home had been affected and it took one of my sisters nearly walking in on me in the bathroom, to gain the good sense that I might have taken it a bit far. Now I'm pacing myself… though talking about it… OH! Good news! I will be finally picking my name and packing within the next few months! I have found a small warehouse downtown Riot City, a place where I can build and really get my teeth into POINT. It has been awhile since they had a good Villain test their “Friendships”.  _

**199x (now the drawing where much more concise, and it looked like he had settled on a general design for the “JUNKFISH”, or at least he believed that was the name, his writing got worse the more excited he got it seemed)**

_ Lad Boxman. That's the name and don’t wear it out! I am packed and ready to move out. I am very excited to see how POINT stands up to my JunkFish, maybe I should start with filling their trash cans? Also I have been doing recon on POINT and it sounds like they are about to appoint new heros. Oh what luck! I get to break in new Heros! _

**199x (so apparently there was a reason the book looked much fuller near the end, and that was the fact that Boxman had more newspaper clippings of Laserblast, and they were glued into the book; some took over full pages. Venomous chewed his lip, he had a feeling what he was about to read but wasn’t sure if he would enjoy it.)**

_ COB DAMN POINT. They always seem to know where my fish are! I have baked them into cakes, I have hidden them in trash cans, I have mailed them… I just have no idea what else to do! I will have to try and join up with other Villains, I had been hoping to do it on my own, but only being -2… well I will have to look into S.E.B.G.A. Ugh, I feel queasy just thinking about them, they are not the best, but it would bring in some money so I could keep attacking POINT.  _

_So I can keep seeing ..._ ** _him_** _. I know the last few pages look silly, and I know I am working on more as I try to figure out what to write but… he is so handsome, I wish I had some without the helmet…_ **(here he had pasted one of his Adspace head characters and then tried to draw what he thought were Laserblast's eyes and hair. Venomous got a good laugh when he noticed Boxman had tried to give him real cat ears.)** _Of course he is a Jr. Hero, so he gets stuck fighting my fish, or taking them out to the dump. Easy places that I can salvage most of the parts back thankfully. But I have a feeling big things are on their way for him. It is too bad he is a Hero… more so that he would never give me the light of day._

  
  


Venomous found himself skipping the small bits that Lad Boxman had written about Laserblast. It made his heart a bit too heavy and he really did not want to go to sleep in a bad mood. If anything that would always guarantee a terrible night's sleep.

**199x (the following pages had more notes, some about S.E.B.G.A. others about what he was planning. There was one page that he was sure was not stuck together with the help of glue, so he flipped over that as well. His cheeks still supported high points of color when he began on the next legible page.)**

_ He is absolutely gorgeous… they announced him as a real member today, it was a huge event, every Hero was there, and word on the Villain line, most were paid to not crash the party.  _

_ Problem? They didn’t think of me! Place- Point HQ, People- Heroes, Junkfish? Oh yes!! It was amazing, I even got a negative level for the whole thing! I had sent Junkfish on ahead of me, I had supplied the crates they where to be shipped in, ((yeah yeah I know, I told myself I would keep to doing Villain stuff to pay the bills, but sometimes people need good boxes and crates, so why not get a little money on the side? Besides, I really wanted that new laser cutter, I keep losing mine.))  _

_ AAAAAnnyway, once the crates were emptied, and stacked along the wall outside, I took my chance and activated them. I was soooo thankful that I thought to put something under them so that when they rolled they were nearly silent. Once they all got under the tables, it was time to wait. Not a total waste of time….  _ **(there was a line here that pointed to the side of the page, and when he flipped a small picture floated down into his lap.)**

He paused from his reading and picked up the small photo. It was Laserblast, but in full color here unlike all of the cut outs. The picture appeared to be taken with a very old camera, but the high gloss made him think it was still professionally developed. The subject stood at the podium, dressed in his new POINT hero suit. He had been leaning close to the mic while speaking. Venomous couldn’t even remember what he had said that day. With another sigh he continued to read, his eyes were growing tired finally and laying back on his pillows caused a yawn to pull from his lips. It felt nice to be tried, and equally as nice to remember slipping into said bed.

... _I got a few really good pictures. I hope my favorite one will clean well…_ _Once his speech was done I got ready, slipping back in an alley before pressing it!_

_ OMC it was absolute CHAOS! People running, non Heros screaming, Heroes screaming and some barking orders. I ran when I heard someone notice they were my bots. Maybe now S.E.B.G.A. will give me a second look when I apply again for it! I also need a better getaway vehicle, maybe a desk chair? _

**199x ( it looked like he fell on a desk instead of a chair, the following pages had in depth formulas and things like that around a desk. Also a few notes on dates, none that he could remember clearly.)**

_ I had no idea they would want me to do something like that with a Hero. What kind of Evil Association gets new members by hazing them like this? They want me to attack a bank, no big deal. They also told me that POINT members would be called, again, no worries. But their idea of a test was to either kiss or make out with a Hero. I can do that right? _

**199x(this one was just a day later, Venomous blinked away the sleep that threatened his eyes. He felt like he was about to get into more juicer things, but sleep really wanted to take precedence.**

_ Cherry…. I hated cherry flavored candy and soda. Why? They always reminded me of the medicine our family doctor would always give to all of us if one of us got sick. _

_ But now? Wooooh boy..I feel like I can't brush my teeth enough. I feel like I cannot drink enough. Cob, I even ate the lube my brother gave me! A Cobforksaken gag gift. I have taken to stealing any cherry suckers at every shop, looking for whatever brand  _ _ he _ _ had been sucking. _

_ I feel like I did years ago. Back with my first hormones. Thankfully being here alone I can indulge when the moment strikes…. But yeah, while it feels silly to see all of those cut outs… knowing I put them there… doesn't make me want to stop from looking and thinking about him rolling on the floor again, what I could have done if his partner hadn't shown up.  _

Venomous yawned widely enjoying the stretch in his jaw he closed the book using the picture to bookmark the spot. He would just close his eyes for a few hours. 


	2. Chapter 2

Prt2

-*-*-*-*-

"Might want to…" Boxy's voice trailed off as he came to a full stop in front of him. He could feel the small heel of Boxman's dress shoe press into an achingly hard bulge he had been too far gone to notice forming. "Take care of this" Boxman's voice had a teasing edge to it. 

He had managed to work the sucker and scrape his head against the ground until he could free his mouth, "But I want you too Boxy" 

"Wh-" the short male seemed surprised and jumped back. 

He was not done with him, " _ Lad Boxman  _ come here, please." He could feel his lip give an uncharacteristic pout. He noticed that in removing the gag he had also caused his helmet to ride up. With a growl of frustration he cocked his head back and angled off the carbon fiber shell from his head. 

"Why? " Boxman's eyes had narrowed and looked like he did not trust a thing that the other was saying. 

He felt his tongue wide and flat flick the air, and blinked a few times when he caught no scents. Duh, he isn't a fucking lizard or something. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" The short male rubbed at his clean face. 

-*-*-*-*-*-

Two hours. Exactly two hours later the green fur ball flew into his chest screeching that the Bots were trying to break into her room. 

"And then Darrell! Oooooh that big red BoxButt." She squeaked and huffed, her face and cheeks red. 

"Fink, calm down." He grunted and the tone caused her to snap away from him, quickly standing next to the bed. He noticed she would do that sometimes. In the mornings, if he snapped at her too roughly she would get the distant look in her eyes. "I asked them to wake you." He sat up and turned in the bed, a shiver came over him when his feet touched the cold floor. "Ernesto is planning on taking over your lessons." He had continued to talk over her small interruptions. He rubbed at his eyes and stretched still trying to blink away the early morning haze. 

"But Ms Gobman does them," She looked up with mild confusion, her brows scrunched and lips pursed. He always found her pouting face adorable.

"Yes, but she refuses to set foot in Boxmore, I have asked. So in this case Ernesto said he would, unless..." as he said the last word his brows both raised and his head cocked slightly. "Do you want to go to public school? They have a few Minion classes apparently."

The small child had listened then near the end her pinched face became a glare, "You already looked up sending me to public school?" She sneered and turned her nose up. This was made even more adorable for the fact that her PJs were a few sizes too large and the orange made her look like a pumpkin. 

"Perhaps. Now, go get changed, Ernesto said he would meet you in the kitchen in" he looked down at his watch and nearly cried when he read the time. "Fink… it's 5am… how? None of the bots would wake you up at 5" there was a weary tone to his voice as he rubbed his hand along his forehead.

"No, they were! Made up some fake excuse that my room used to be a closet" she made some mocking gestures back at the door. 

"It probably was Fink." He grumbled and turned back into bed pulling the covering up. "Go eat, or play some videos game, Ernesto will collect you in 4 hours…. " 

"OK Boss.. you're gonna sleep more?" The way she asked sounded simple, but it also sounded small and unsure. 

"Yeah Fink, go play." He yawned and stretched already feeling sleep pull at his limbs.

\-- 

"Shhhh" the hiss was loud and very counterproductive. With a groan Venomous rolled over and looked at the sliding door to his room, he laid with his eyes half cracked blurred view out of his deep nest within his thick down comforter.

"Stop it. I will take it in and be quick. " A voice hissed again. He could barely hear the small squeak of a voice yelling something, now the voice of Ernesto joined in. At least the now screaming child was in the teacher's hands.

The door chose then to open and the small rattle of dishware could be heard. No other sounds but the soft foot falls of careful feet. Even in the darkness of the room, the outline was clearly Boxman.

He could feel a twitch in his lower back, and a smirk crossed his lips as his tail gave a low rattle. The sound stopped the intruder but they cleared their throat softly and continued to tiptoed over to his night stand. 

Another low rattle of his tail, and he could see the chill run over the now in line of sight male. He was dressed in his lab coat and was looking at the bundle on the bed with trepidation on his scent. 

A slow hand reached out, and Venomus had expected Boxman to jump to jolt away from the bed but he only straightened further both hands twitching as he let go of the tray that carried the food. Head down turned looking at the hand on his wrist.

"Uh, PV?" His voice was soft, and had a quality that the still sleepy male did not enjoy.

"Box?" 

"Yeah, just brought you some food, St-Fink said you like to sleep in sometimes. So I just brought you some things that would keep." His voice was low and soft. Nothing like his normal tone and volume. It made a rumble in his chest. 

"Thank you,"

"Heh, you have to let go, so I can let you keep sleeping…" he could hear Boxman swallow. His human hand twitched under the grasp he had, it was temptingly warm. He wanted to pull him under the blankets with him.

"Boxy, would you like to join me?" His tail rattled again as his tongue flicked, both the increase in sweat on the air and the pulse under his thumb caused his tail to rattle a bit louder.

"Heh. Such a kidder PV. I have work to get to…" there was a tension to his voice. 

"Sorrey" Venomous response was quick as he removed his hand. "I've overstepped Box. I will be spending more time here, then some work in my office. Thank you for the food Boxy" the nickname slipped and he felt his lip catch between his fangs. 

"No! No PV. Not your fault at all." The standing male fawned as he turned and held up his hands. "You keep sleeping, Ernesto 1145 will keep Fink entertained." 

"No- I mean... " he stopped his words unsure how to say everything he felt he needed to. His throat closing to an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time. "Alright, thank you Boxy." He repeated himself once more. The subtle realization that he had  _ a lot _ to apologize for. 

"Get some more sleep PV. " He could see Boxman's hand move to almost touch the blanket but he stopped himself, and with a small strained smile turned leaving the room on less quiet footsteps. 

_ Well sleeping more would be a bust.  _ He thought, sitting up on his bed. He took a few long moments looking from the door to the tray, swallowing as more emotions played out in both his stomach and his chest. 

Looking over at his pillow he could see the small journal sitting partially hidden under it. He was doubtful Boxman would have seen it. What would the Villain have done if he knew he had broken into the room that was clearly locked away from the rest of the factory. 

After pulling himself from the warm cocoon he had made and flipping on his night stand's light, he pulled the tray over; two small thermoses, and a covered plate. He leaned and sniffed with interest but no scent was noticeable. He only picked up one of the thermoses and opened it, sniffing with a smile curling his lip, coffee with an obscene amount of creamer. He leaned back and opened the small book again. A blush covering the tops of his cheeks as his short lived dream came back to him. 

It had caused a huff of a laugh from him,  _ even in my dreams Boxy is hard to get. _

**199x (more drawings and one seemed to be of interest near the next entry. It was one for a remote, small notes written next to both. It was his normal remote, one that somehow universally knew what he wanted, but there were bits of his writing that had been crossed over until it bled through to the other side. And a few notes about "fuck S.E.B.G.A.")**

_ My shop is behind, my orders are not being delivered due to past due payments… what in Cobs name is wrong with me? I can't focus. Maybe that has to do with what S.E.B.G.A. wants me to do this time… why is a super Villain organization so attached to sexualizing robberies? So, in short, while running, and while in the bank I…. Oh for Cob's sake I feel stupid just writing it. Why would they want me to run around with something shoved up my Cob Damn Ass! _

Venomous spit a bit of the coffee out as he read that last line. He quickly moved the book and cleaned up the brown drops on his chest.

The buzzing sound. It hadn't been a phone, it also probably had not been shocking him...

He leaned back and rested his head on the wall behind him, closing his eyes to the dim light his side lamp was producing. So, he had sat atop the other male… he blew sharply out of his nose and leaned forward once more.

_ … I haven't even put anything in there before! How the hell do they expect me to  _ _ run _ _ with it too? Cob I just hope I can get a small job with it and it won't be anything that POINT would come over. _

__ __ _ Ha, cum over. If Laserbaby is there I might just anyway.  _

**199x(the next entry was on the next page, only a small sketch off a… well a butt plug, one with what looked to be a vibrating core as well as an angled tip.**

Venomous' cheeks flaired with color again, as he inspected the drawing. Boxman had that in him those years ago? He reached under the blanket to adjust himself through his boxers but did not let his hand linger. He was supposed to be wallowing in the angst of seeing these after what he had done. The fact that Boxman had left this to rot away.

But the memory of Lad Boxman ramrod straight under him, barely breathing, face flushed, and his wide mouth open in shock…. He grunted as another rush of heat settled in his groin. 

_ COB DAMIT. Of course the Bank we robbed was a large one, of course everyone had decided to stay and fight while laughing maniacally as I had to run away. And whoooooo chased me?  _

_ Cob… Cob… Cob…. I… I want him on top of me again… I want him to lay and squeeze me… turn on the machine again… shove my mouth full of suckers… pull my hair as fucks…  _

Venomous couldn't help it, his hand was back near his groin and he adjusted again, this time his palm lingered, pushing against the lengths that were nearly full in his boxers. He would have enjoyed all of those, if he had known what that button had been doing, maybe he would have not just let the Villain free after he accused him of failing at being a hero.

_ But Cob knows if that could ever happen. I told him he wasn't a Hero… I think him letting me go was a bad sign. I didn't think when I spoke… I should have been careful. I… also failed horribly at the hazing again. I was not supposed to let anyone know, and there was no way Laserblast didn't know what was happening. I will have to try and corner a different Hero to get into S.E.B.G.A.  _

He found himself blinking down at the page. Lost, in the last sentence, rereading it a few times. None of the other Heros he had even spoken too had mentioned Lad Boxman cornering them. And what was the feeling setting around his chest, jealousy? He clicked his tongue and finished his drink, setting it aside and not bothering with the rest. He really wasn't hungry, for food that was. Once the drink was down his hand had gone back to putting teasing pressure on himselves. 

**199x (drawings now… consisted of one bot, the one from the Plaza. How had he never realized that Mr. logic was one of his bots. It seemed like between the last entries he had worked himself into building another bot.)**

_ Ok, at least now when I am day dreaming I have a bot to keep me in line. It has gotten a bit better with him helping me, but I still find myself drawn into daydreams about him. I still can't get the taste of cherries out of my mouth, I never rebought many of the cherry flavored things I had, but now I almost wish I had. It has been almost a month since I've seen him. But I can't have him messing up my hazing. On that, I have no idea why S.E.B.G.A insisted I try an make out with another hero, I half expected them to tell me to tie one up and have my way. I couldn't. Well… if I could tie  _ _ him _ _ up again…  _

**199x ( a few drawings of better junk fish. )**

_ He found me. I have no idea he would be on that side of Riot City… Cob… he was handsome dressed in a button down and black slacks. He looked like the Silver Shroud… Cob I haven't seen one of those moves in forever. I should go again.  _

_ Anyways. I KISSED HIM. Just needed to write that down. To… solidify the memory I won't be erasing from my memory banks. I can't believe I did… he had only been teasing me. He had been flirting, but he normally does. Cob I have seen him flirt with a tree before he figured out he was not a terrible TreeEnt. _

_ I couldn't handle his attitude, I also… well SMEGMA can see that small snip and I have officially kissed a Hero. But after that? I sure as shucking won't show them him one upping me in that department.  _

_ He… didn't just pull back. He licked every bit of my mouth. He didn't taste like cherry, he tasted like…. I have no way to describe it… I just want to taste it again. He nearly pulled me on top of him, I felt like his fingers would dig their way through my pant's seat.  _

_ He also gave me one hell of a hickey. I may or may not have humped him either, but he just kept sucking….  _

_ His helmet had also fallen off… I tried to look but he was too quick. I also could have broken my watch in frustration when it caused him to stop. How much I wish that we had been somewhere else… like in the alley. _

_ I like a Cob-blasted shucking fool, asked him to leave Heroism… I asked him to leave his date… how shucking stupid am I? How… could I think he had been making out with me for any other reason than to distract me long enough to take the money? Well. It was a good thing I had not stuck around long.  _

_ But I do wish I had not gotten that article. D. Ective is a great reporter and POINT has paid to make sure most of their higher ranking Heros were not printed with their faces viewable…. But I know that shirt, and well that was clearly his  _ _ partner  _ _ Silversparks. That must have been his date. I feel stupid, but I still want to kiss him again… even if he had to fuck his girlfriend to get it out of him…  _

  
  


He huffed a laugh again and pressed his head back once more. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to his face. He had no idea that Boxy felt this way. Lad Boxman was a Villain, he had to have an alternative motive. Somewhere in here he would find it, Boxy had said Cosma wanted to throw him in the sun. He had wanted to make out with him to get into S.E.B.G.A. right? 

He sighed again and looked back down at the book. Any sense of arousal gone again, and a slight ache settled in its wake and unavoidable; arousal to the near nothing can do that. 

Why did Boxman think he was so undesirable? An unsure amount of time had passed through the journal… and he had seen nothing along the lines of sexual encounters. Which led Venomous to believe if the book ended before Laserblast or… after Doctor Venomous? Would he want to read the rest of this? How much worse would it make him feel? 

His bladder had begun to ache now as well and with a huff he pulled himself from his bed. He relieved himself, careful to not entice another arousal from his members. After washing he slid back into bed. He should be working, but today felt like the kind of day you just need to stay secluded. If he was younger he would not have left his razor in the bathroom, or the extra blades in the drawer. 

He didn't need that, what he needed was to apologize to Boxman. At least… let him know he felt more for him than Laser had put on, or Boxy had picked up. Reading these memories caused his heart to ache more, but he continued on. 

**199x(more drawings but it seemed like he was more focused on his types of Junkfish. Venomous remembered when the new bots had been announced. He had found one in his bed even. With a strained laugh he started reading.)**

_ Mr. Logic brought up making a factory. It would be a great idea, could make our production even better than what I have been able to produce myself. .. and I can finally bring in some technos that are not my minimal from a heist.  _

_ I found a great place and already started to build but of course someone else owns the land.  _

_ So I am going to break into the Poker game over in the warehouse district, and get my hands one the deed to it. Thankfully the Dogs know who's patrolling the area, so I should be safe.  _

  
  


A click of his tongue had his brows furrowed. He thought back to where he had gotten the info on Boxman in the warehouse. Huh, so the dogs thought he would have caught Boxman before he broke into the poker game. A smile spread on his lips as he remembered that meeting too. But, the end of it. The rest of the writing… as he skimmed forward a few pages looked tear stained and hard to read. Some of the papers torn, a few had a scratch though some of the names. Then a written goodbye? 

_ Hello cruel world. Did I keep you long? You've waited so patiently to torture my soul, to ruin my life. Is my anguish, your ecstasy? And I've been complacent. And of course it's to no avail. Heh- I've complained but who listens? Who would listen if I just didn't do anything again? If I just… _

_ Good morning cruel world, did you sleep well last night? Did you think I would do it? Were you dreaming of all the ways. To torture my soul to make me want to ruin my life? This anguish day after day. Goodbye cruel world, it's time to go. _

The way it was written, slowly and in a way that could be easily read. Venomous sat up a bit more, and traced his finger along the words. More tears streaked the page. And he had a feeling that this would be… before Dr. Venomous. He turned the page and was surprised to see more written, well of course this also didn't end the same way, much like his hadn't. 

He had written like this once upon a time. His hand that was under the blanket pressed his wrist against his chest. He doubted that Boxman would have found hidden powers while bleeding out in his dormitory of an orphanage. 

_ Who's leaving though? Oh, not me! I am engineering the best bots, I am stoking the fire. I will make your anguish,  _ **_my_ ** _ ecstasy. I already crave it. Look at what you caused him to do. Oh yes, you'll complain. But it will be to no avail. Cob I will relish each friendship I break. Oh and they'll complain. They're stuck with me. And every other Cobforksaken friendship I see.. Are out of luck with me.  _

Venomous chewed his lip and closed the book. He sat it gingerly on the nightstand, then slid back down. He was thankful that he had not started the food or his stomach would be queasy. He needed to close his eyes again…. 

-


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke on top of his bed. Fully dressed and his boots barely taken off. He sat up slowly running his hand through his hair, wincing at the snarls tangling it. He turned looking at the mess on his bed. Apparently he had eaten… then left everything strewn about. He winced when he looked over at the night stand the book still present. How out of it was he when he sleepwalked? He questioned himself as he stood and rubbed his forehead once more. This sleep was not restful, and any of the rest that had come from the nap earlier was gone. He checked his watch, it was 6pm.

Shock stopped him as he blinked down at his watch. No, this has to be wrong. He… couldn't remember the past 9 hours, while he clearly had done things. His sleepwalking was getting worse… 

Swallowing thickly he moved numbly to the shower, he needed to wash before he joined them for dinner, or what he could make of the late night stragglers. Maybe spend a few hours with Fink before she goes to bed. 

He nodded and made quick time in the shower, noticing the ache in his balls that he remembered earlier was thankfully absent. 

-

"Fink, again. I am very sorrey." His voice was soft as he crouched by the small rat hybrid. 

"Boss, you have no idea. None. '' she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. "You were mean earlier, and even mean to BoxButt. He came out of your room crying." She sniffled once more and continued to look up at him with wide watery eyes. 

"Well Fink, I will make it up to you. " though he spoke with soft warmth to the girl, there was a rock in the pit of his stomach. His jaw quivered slightly as he lifted her into his arms and stood. 

He half-heartedly spoke with her as he mindlessly tucked her in. The fear of interacting with Boxman during one of his sleepwalking episodes, gnawed in his stomach. Fink was always like this after an episode, and it tugged at his heart to think of what he might have said to cause his partner to leave in such a state. 

With a book in hand he sat down next to the large coconut. His heart was not in the words but Fink didn't seem to mind as he let her hold his free arm in a tight embrace. He read one story and made an excuse to leave promising tomorrow that she could get a new game, or maybe new headphones. 

He needed to find and talk to Boxman, he needed to know what he had said. Thankfully he was easy to find; one of the Darrell bots had enthusiastically told him he was in the gardens, and mentioned that he needed to upgrade one of the tables. 

He stopped by the hallway, and winced when he saw a small pair of footprints on the dusty floor. But… that was not the most apparent. Boxman had also….ripped the door from its hinges and thrown it through the wall and the entire room was destroyed... What in the ever loving hell had he said? 

-

The hothouse's humidity was not the only reason he could feel his sweater sticking to his back, anxiety had wetted even his temples. He could hear the sound of a ratcheting socket wrench coming from one of the areas he had yet to fully set up. He had left schematics on a table here last week, expecting to bring it up next time he talked to his partner. However, judging by the sounds, it seemed the other male had started early on this idea.

He stopped in the entryway, picking up one of the straying branches of ivy. After moving it to a better growing area, he continued and found Boxman. He was under a table, laying on top of what looked to be a rolling bench. He was working on the hydraulic pumps to raise the table to any height needed. 

"Boxman." His voice was out before he expected it. 

"Puh!-" the other male twitched under the table sitting up suddenly and slamming it on the edge. The sound made Venomous jump and sprint forward, dropping to his knees in front of the other male quickly. Wincing when his knees hit the hard ground. 

"Boxy. Are you alright?" He asked his eyes wide as he took in the sight of the dazed male. His forehead thankfully unmarked, if he was a normal human and it would have either had a welt or cut. 

"Uh- heh" Boxman stuttered and lifted his fowl hand to touch his forehead then checked that there was nothing on it. "Yeah no blood, I- I'm ok PV." He gave the worried male a smile and cocked his head both of his eyes trained on the him. 

"Good. Apologies for startling you." He said with a frown, his brows both furrowed. His thumb gently rubbed the spot again before he leant forward and gave it a soft kiss. 

"Puh-PV?" His voice squeaked and his body shook slightly.

"What did I say, Boxy, when I was sleepwalking?" He asked, he didn't want to go through the back and forth. He wanted to get right to the question that had caused him to be ever more nauseated as the time passed. 

"Heh, you didn't say much." His reply was simple as he pushed back the hair from his eyes before he continued. "Told me you did not have time for me, and to not bother you for the rest of the day. That I could busy myself with a project here. Uh, Fink I think was the most upset." He chewed his lip, "Ernesto may have fed her only cheesy noodles for lunch and dinner."

With a dismissive hand wave Venomous shook his head, "If she did half the school work she complained about then an easy dinner was well deserved on all accounts." 

Boxman laughed with a smile nodding, "Ernesto thinks she will test right at her age, and he has high hopes for his new Minion line of books." His enthusiasm was adorable and brought a smile to Venomous' face.

"Amazing Boxy. Everything you've made is amazing." His voice was soft and low, his hands had not moved from cupping Boxy’s chubby cheeks, his long fingers touching his jaw line. "Everything you will make." He added with a soft huff of a laugh. 

"Nah PV, not everything. You never saw the Toilet bot I tried to build… " he laughed then leaned forward caught up in the jovial laughter, and he pressed his forehead to the purple one. "Some bots say that Toilet bot still remains within the halls of Boxmore, waiting to take a bite out of its creators derriere." He laughed with a wide smile. The laughter infected Venomous as well, grinning as he let himself be taken by the body shaking laughs. 

"Well, I will be sad to see it go if it does get bittin it off." Venomous said once the laughter had died down and he leaned back again, pulling his hands away, a small bit of sadness in the act. "Boxy, I take it you know I found the room?" He finally found himself asking, the bit of silence that had stretched out between them had slowly filled with the pressure to say something. 

"Heh- yeah, saw my journal when you told me to get lost." 

"I found the room last night, I was up rather late just wandering" his hand had moved to rub the back of his neck in an uncomfortable motion. "It's odd to see memories like that of back then."

"So… you really really were Laserblast?" The question was soft spoken, almost like he hated to ask it. 

"I was." The reply was simple and to the point. His responses had no need to be long and drawn out. He felt like a book that wanted to be questioned, to bare his answers to Boxy, and… see what was salvageable. 

"Why-" his voice caught and he cleared his throat. Taking a breath before he tried again. "Why didn't you find me again? After the Gardens?" 

His tongue clicked softly on his front fangs as he thought about the question. "I was scared. I didn't want you to reject me like everyone else had. But, I admit I had assumed far more than I should have." His hand reached up once more to run a thumb over Boxman's cheeks. "I feel that you would have been the absolute last to leave or reject me."

He could see small white pinpoints on the bit lip of the male still seated on the rolling trolly. 

"I am so sorrey Lord Boxman." His voice held as much sincerity as he could get across. The hand touching the cheek moved again but this time it and it's brother collected both of Boxman's hands. "I have done a lot of things that I do not regret, there are people I have walked on and never given a thought about. I did that because I- '' his voice caught and he sighed looking down at their hands. "Well, you were right I never was much of a Hero." A smirk curled his lips as he blinked slowly. "And after what I read and the few months I’ve been working close with you… I realize that I could have looked like The Fly, and you would not have turned me away. " He finally looked up from their clasped hands. His brow knitted as he looked into the tearful gaze of his partner. 

"Professor Venomous." His reply stopped as he broke the grasp of hands and rolled back, pulling himself into a standing position. "What happened? I’ve gathered you experimented on yourself and probably Fink. No need to go over that," he seemed to be rambling. Looking for the right words, but finding nothing yet.

Venomous didn't try to interject; he only moved so his weight was off his knees and he was seated on the ground. He wanted to continue to give Boxman the higher ground, both figuratively and literally. "I… felt a lot back then." Boxman. I tuned and huffed out a laugh as he walked toward his tool chest tossing a few items in. "I also never wanted to assume." He chuckled nervously again and kept his back to the seated male. Venomous could hear him clicking his nails and talons together. "Well, if I remember correctly a loooooooot of stuff is in that journal."

"I was at my most… worthless." The word seemed to fit the feeling he remembered back then, the soul crushing grief of loss. "I had lost what meager powers I had obtained, nearly at the cost of my life." His eyes flicked down to his hands resting in his lap, thankful the long sleeves hid the scars. "I worked so hard to get them back, then my body…" his voice trailed as his hands clenched and he looked back up at the back of Boxman's form. "I had half hoped after I met with you to sell my tech, that you would not know who I was. The other half hoped you would make me pay you back." He huffed a laugh, color high on his cheeks for a moment. 

"I did." Boxman looked over his shoulder, a smile pulling widely at his lips, his fangs sparkling. "Billiam would have given you 20% return on the tech. You sold to me at 3%."

Venomous sputtered for a moment, his eyes blinking a few times in surprise, "Wait, his proposal said 2%...."

"I know. I changed it before you had a chance to see it. One of my junk fish intercepted the letter." The grin glinted once more before he looked back down at the box. 

"You mean to tell me I could have been making nearly…" the amount of money Boxman had conned out of him was nearly dizzying, more so if Boxman's numbers had been reported correctly. Then with him losing money, his investors would barely see a cent, all of his investors were Villains. "Brilliant Boxy." Was about all he could muster, the volume of deals Boxman must have underhanded this way, well it was clear why he was the level he was. "So, should I go over our Voxmore contract again?" Venomous asked with a laugh and cocked brow, but at the same time a bit of concern now lingered in the back of his brain.

"No no, that was far more of a legal document, and with Cosma's board they handled that contract." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture and turned, "So it really was you in the gardens?"

"For the most part. I believe I had been sleepwalking and ended up there somehow, and had somehow gotten work?" The laugh was uncomfortable and he rubbed the back of his neck again. "Probably should have told you about that…" 

"Oh, sleepwalking?" Boxman turned with interest.

"Yeah, when you talked to me earlier, after you brought the food in… I don't remember the conversation or if anyone else came to the room." His head was hung, and he was chewing on his lip. 

"Interesting, so you have whole conversations?"

A shrug was offered in return, "I have found some of my best formulas that way, most of the Glorb advances I had were don during my sleepwalking." He looked toward the table now his lips still caught, "I know Fink doesn't like my sleeping self, she is always more upset with me the next day. So I would stay away. I have no idea how I act during my episodes. It hasn't happened as often being here, which is nice. "

"Did you find the journal like that?"

"No, I was me me." He laughed, it was an awkward sound in the humid air, and he winced partly at the volume of the laugh but also the stark contrast between it and the current mood. "I had been unable to sleep and wanted a better idea of the place. So i wandered, and found it last night." He looked back up and over at Boxman, who had turned and was leaning against another table in the small area. "Who's room was that? And why was it welded shut?"

"Heh," he looked uncomfortable again and scuffed his foot against the floor "You didn't really answer my question." He countered. "How much of you was in the Gardens?" He asked again, but with the new phrasing Venomous winced. 

"I- " he swallowed and pushed his hair back from his face. As he stood, he let out a soft grunt as his knee popped, apparently he was feeling his age today. He leaned against another table keeping the distance Boxman had put between them. "I believe I was there for the majority. I don't remember getting there, or what I was even  _ doing _ there." He rubbed the back of his neck again and looked up at the glass ceiling. "But uh, the rest, after your ears, was me." He finished with his gaze back on Boxman, it was a level one with an affirmative nod.

Boxman's face flushed brilliantly, and Venomous felt a soft smile curl his lips as he took in the sight.

"Oh, good," The reply was quick and Boxman rubbed his face, like he was trying to rid himself of the flush. "I would feel even more of a fool giving my first time to a Sleepwalker who never remembers it." The sentence was mumbled but Venomous heard it well enough.

"Your...first?" 

"Of course you heard me-" Boxman grumbled again. 

"Thank you," The reply cut Boxy off as a few steps took Venomous forward and when the other male did not shy away or flinch he took one more.

"For what?"

"For a multitude," it was followed with a soft chuckle. "Did you ever find a Hero to make out with before me?"

"Heh," his face was red again and Venomous found his brow cocking. "Uh, no. So… easy to say, that you were a first for a lot of things." Soft points of color found their way onto Venomous' cheeks but they were far less dark than the flush on the shorter male's cheeks. "But not the last!" He said and pointed, his voice was louder than it needed to be, but Venomous was sure that his partner's embarrassment was the cause, not him trying to rub it in his face. 

Venomous took a few more steps until he was within arms reach but did not cross the distance. Heat had begun to curl and even with the previous angst he couldn't help it. "Can I be?" 

The question hung in the air, Boxman blinked slowly. As the time continued to stretch both men watched for the other's reaction. 

"Puh- PV, did you just… propose?" His voice squeaked as he asked. It was small and his brows looked like they would collide. Both of his hands clenched at his sides as he stood ramrod straight. 

"I- what?" Venomous replied, he blinked rapidly, a look of shock and surprise plain on his face. "Uh- I had meant to fuck again." His own cheeks now matched Boxman's, and his own voice stuttered in his throat. 

"Venomous, I only sleep with people…" his voice trailed for a moment before he looked up at the tall male, his voice firm with conviction, "Who want me for longer than a night and not just someone to get them riled up before going to their partner for a blow job." 

Venomous frowned deeply and cleared his throat. His fang bit into his lip once before he replied. 

"Bout that. Boxy, you might have been the only way I could get it up." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck again. "I may have used you to help in that… department. It wasn't that I wasn't attracted to her…." He winced as he thought back on the fuzzy memories. "But in the moment, I let my massive attraction to you win out. I don't think I wanted something as serious as Sparks wanted," He looked down at his partner, his eyes skimming over his lines, taking a moment to take in the sight of the 8-10 years older Boxy compared to his memories of ' _ Lad Boxman' _ . "But I was-" he clicked his tongue as his eyes slid away from Boxy's form over his shoulder to the few plants waiting for their new spots. "Too self centered to call it off with her before I knew what my next step was."

"Arrogant, cunning," Boxman looked up at him with a completely blank face holding up a finger for each of the traits he listed off, "Ambitious, detached." At this point Venomous' eyebrow was cocked, and he listened with interest as his partner became a thesaurus. The thought caused a soft chuckle to rumble his chest. "And secretive. All traits of a good Villain, not so much a Hero."

Another low chuckle, "I was worried I fried part of your brain and you had become a thesaurus." They shared another chuckle as they both took in the moment. Laughter having broken the sullen mood both had found easy to slip into this conversation. "You were right Boxyboy." 

Boxman winced at the nickname, taking his first step back from Venomous, and bumping into the table, "PV, let's-"

"Boxy." He confirmed Boxman's unasked request, "You were right though, I make a much better Villain." His lip snagged up into a half smile, "Even more so with you as my partner."

Boxman swallowed thickly, his brows pulled up as he looked through his light green lashes, "Professor Venomous, you sir, have to work for me," He pointed upward as he spoke then poked at Venomous' chest when he finished. 

His lips pulled up in a smirk showing his longer canine, his nostrils flaring as he took another step forward, finalizing bringing them into touching distance. He leaned down as he placed both hands on either side of Boxman's frame on the table he had been leaning on. He tilted his head as he ran the point of his nose along the line of Boxmans, a soft hiss escaping his mouth as he stopped his noses' descent to rest on the tip to tip. His forehead pressed to both human skin and bio-metal.

"Work for you," his voice was low and his eyes looked into the mismatched pair, he could feel Boxman's breath stop as he spoke. He tilted his chin forward so his lips ghosted against the other male's. The feeling of his lightly sweat soaked upper lip and his partner’s slightly chapped lips sending deviously tingles down his spine. "Boxman I would be your footstool, during a meeting," His voice was low, the level that even he himself enjoyed. He had pressed his body to the short male, "I would let your cock rest in my throat as you took orders from the board or attacked the Plaza." For a moment he stopped and blinked slowly, breathing deeply before continuing, "I would remind you each day, why you are  my partner, I would make you breakfast in bed…. Ok, maybe dessert because I am not a morning person," he chuckled. His lips pressed forward in a soft chaste kiss but he pulled back before he took too many liberties, "Lord Boxman, I won't do another thing until you want me to, under one condition."

"Heh," it seemed like the short male was pulled back into the moment with the sentence needing an answer. "Terms PV?" 

He could feel a nervous lick of lips between them but did not respond with another tongue press. He only took a slow breath to contain himself. He would have a chance to get Boxman where he wanted him. Beside him, inside him, a chance and this time he needed to try like Boxy had those years ago. 

"Let me ravish you." His request was yet another hidden meaning barely hidden inbthe sentence said with such simple authority it seemed to just be fact. 

"Nothing else?" 

"No Boxy, I have taken enough. From here on out, I want you to beg for me to take you." He could feel his breath and was thankful he had rinsed his mouth. Each brush of lips between them had him craving taking Boxman’s lips. The salt tasted on the tip of his tongue as he spoke. He wanted to lick the short male's skin clean of the musky sweat, collect every droplet and savor them. 

"Cunning… Seductive…" Boxman's voice all but gasped out in reply. 

"Do you agree with being ravished, Boxman?" Venomous asked again. His voice low in his throat, his lips ghosting in a way that made Boxman's lips mimic his words like he was subconsciously already kissing him. 

"No." 

The room seemed to silence as Venomous' breath caught in his throat and he blinked slowly, his body felt like it had both been shocked and dunked in ice. The conflicting feelings made his nerve endings fizzle and his body heavy like it was laden with lead, carried by the slow painful beats in his chest. But he didn't move, he let his body continue to rest above the shorter male, his hands clenched white knuckled on the table.

"You may have one kiss." 

That was all he needed, as his heart gave another painful throb he pushed his lips forward. His hands moved to cup his face tilting it forward and up so he could deepen it. But a soft whimper and warm cheeks had Boxman pulling away, Venomous found his own body following him, but a soft hand on his chest pushing him back pulled him back into reality. 

"One. You must work for the rest." His voice held a small tremble, his cheeks were flushed with the darkest of shades, and his body was trembling.

Venomous opened his mouth to complain or make some remark but quickly snapped it shut and nodded, his hands still on either side of Boxman's face. He turned his face up and gave Boxman a soft lingering kiss on his warm human skinned side of his forehead then took a step back. The restraint in him was thin, but he needed to show that more after a while was better than his past attitude of 'now mine, now.'

"I need to eat something, my stomach feels like it has both rocks and flies within. " Venomous chuckled and gave the short male a smile, "and I can't watch you work," his smile pulled further into a smirk, "or else I may want to see how those wheels might work, in other ways.” His head and gaze had both turned to look at the small wheeled bench that he could slide on, then turned back to Boxman, heat in his eyes.

"Heh, go eat. I think there is still food in the fridge for you." Boxman's face had flushed again as his gaze had followed Venomous'. His bottom lip was caught between his fangs and he let it go with a small 'pop' that drew the other male's eyes and attention quickly. 

The taller male had to force himself to turn, to not reach forward and take more kisses. He may be a Villain, but he had a feeling he wanted Boxman to be around longer than the half chubs he was sporting. "I will see you in the morning, Boxy. Sleep well." A smile graced his lips as he walked his way to the Garden doors. 

"Good night PV." His voice was warm, but Venomous' concern fell in the strained way he said it. 

"Boxy, I expected nothing when I moved in here," he had made his way partly down the walk way but stopped and turned looking back at the other male who was sitting back down on the rolling board. "I was not lying when I said we make a good team, nor that you make me feel alive, nor that I absolutely adore you Boxy. If… I hadn't exploded…"

"If you wanted to be with me back then, you would not have told me two days PV. I get it." He cleared his throat and his tone caused Venomous to almost take a step forward, excuses and retorts bubbling in his throat, yet Boxman cut him off before he was able to. "That was 6-11 years ago PV. We are different people, but we have a shared past. I would like to know if  _ Professor Venomous  _ and  _ Lord Boxman _ are as compatible as I felt Lad Boxman and Laserblast were. Before I let you make it hard to sit for a week." Even though it was said dead steady, his face still flushed at the last sentence. "I won't say yes to a memory again." 

The retorts died in his throat as he took a deep breath and nodded, "I can agree to those terms in this partnership Boxman,  _ Lord  _ Boxman. "


End file.
